1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic image, a method of producing the toner, a cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, for example, an electrophotographic process, is currently applied to various fields of art. In the electrophotographic process, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photoconductor through charging and exposing, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer containing a toner, and then visualized through transferring and fixing.
A dry developer is roughly classified into a single-component developer using a toner containing a colorant dispersed in a binder resin, and a two-component developer containing the toner and a carrier. Examples of the single-component developer include a magnetic single-component toner using a magnetic toner, and a non-magnetic single-component toner using a non-magnetic toner.